


Leaving

by Bruniblondi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: She looks at him and sees nothing. There’s nothing in his eyes.





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in english, please be kind. A friend beta'd this, but if you see any glaring mistake, please feel free to tell me
> 
> I wrote this for my friends, Star, Mandi and all the others who wanted to read something i wrote. Here, remember you asked for it lol 
> 
> It's a little different from what i wrote usually but it was what i wanted to write today, so...
> 
> Enjoy <3

She looks at him and sees nothing. There’s nothing in his eyes. Since when ? She can’t tell, but now she knows. There’s nothing since a long time and she wouldn’t see it. Couldn’t. It’s just so hard to believe.

They had a wonderful relationship at the beginning. They were inseparable. And now, they seem like strangers, living in the same space. They’re stuck in a routine. The same routine has killed their couple. Kissing hello and good night, three times, no less, no more. Make love Saturday night, lights off. When was the last time they made love, she wonders. Well, if we can call that making love. It was fast, rough and not that loving.

She knows. Obviously she knows what she has to do, but after so many years, can she really do it ? She won’t be able. Too scared of being alone, too scared to be alone, too scared to start over. She’s not old, but she’s in her prime either. Sometimes, she believes it’s the reason why she’s still with him. Afraid of the unknown. But so many people start over. So many people are brave enough to do it.

She looks at him again. She tries one last time to speak, really speak with him. Not one of those conversations where their words are full of silence. Not one of those conversations when they’re not really speaking, just filling in the space between them so they won’t be as alone as they truly are.

Twenty years together and that’s all they have now. Silence and habits.

Now she’s forced to do something, because staying here isn’t possible anymore. Not like this.

When she says the word, he looks at her for the first time since… She can’t remember. But he looks at her and still nothing. She just said « I want a divorce » and nothing. No feeling in his eyes whatsoever.

He says « Ok » and goes back to the tv. Like she didn’t say anything, like she didn't even exist…

Twenty years and nothing. She feels the tears in her eyes, but refuses to cry. She won’t give him anything more. She already gave him too much.

Now, she knows she’s strong. She can do it.

Proud and strong, she leaves the house without looking back…

He won’t miss her, and she will learn not to miss him…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
